


Soft

by agrajag



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey doesn't have to picture Mike in drag anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Suits-a-thon.
> 
> Takes place during 1x06 _Tricks of the Trade_.

The steady bang on Harvey’s door woke him from a pleasant dream, the remnants whispering away as he dragged himself out of bed. All he could remember was ‘Mike’ and ‘soft features’ and ‘harder.’ Harvey shook his head as if that would dislodge all inappropriate thoughts of his associate loose and decided once he dismissed this unwanted guest he would pour himself an incredibly stiff drink. Things never were that easy for Harvey, however, no matter how had he tried to not work hard. Mike was leaning in the doorway, reeking of tequila and second hand smoke.

“Dude, you’ve got a nice place,” he said. Harvey had to admit he was impressed that Mike’s words were not slurred.

“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey said opening the door wide enough for Mike to walk in. He had a sneaking suspicion he would regret the decision in the morning, but Mike looked close to passing out. It wouldn’t be good for his, nor Harvey’s, reputation if he did.

“How much longer ‘til I can afford a place like this?” Mike asked.

“You’ve got awhile rookie.” Harvey led him to the couch and grabbed Mike’s arm before he could lay down. “I don’t think so. This suit may be a mess, but I’m still not letting you sleep in it. I’ll get you some pajama pants.”

Mike saluted Harvey and managed to fold his jacket and set it neatly on a chair. Harvey disappeared into his bedroom, trying to find suitable pants. All he could think of was the time Mike borrowed his back up suit and how he had the audacity to roll up the pant legs. A spike of arousal shot through Harvey at the thought of Mike drowning in his clothes once again. He shook his head, more forcefully this time, and settled on a pair of plaid pants buried in the back of the drawer.

The pants ended up on the floor, dropped in surprise, when Harvey came back out to the living room. Mike was standing there clad only in a pair of pink, lacy panties. He seemed to either not notice that Harvey was gaping or not care. He bent down to pick the pants up and pulled them on with a muttered ‘thanks boss.’ He proceeded to collapse on the couch and fell asleep before Harvey could say a word.

—————————————————

Harvey woke in the morning, a banging noise the culprit again. He padded into the kitchen and saw Mike going through the cupboards furiously. He could not help but start laughing.

“Ha ha. Very funny,” Mike mumbled. “Where do you keep the coffee?”

“Do you remember last night?” Harvey asked as he pulled out two mugs.

“A little bit.” Mike massaged his temples, his eyes shut tight against the florescent light of the kitchen.

“Good, then you can clear some things up. I thought you said you just signed each other’s names on the test when you took the LSATs for women.”

“I did. What’s that have to do with last night?”

“Then the women’s underwear…” Harvey said handing Mike his coffee as if he was simply discussing the weather. “That’s just for…?”

“Shit.” Mike began to blush, the red spreading down his chest. “Can we… can we just forget about that?”

“Now why would we do that? I have to agree with you. You can definitely pull it off.”

“Wait, what?”

Harvey laughed again because the face Mike made was worth it. Now Harvey would play it off as some more harmless teasing and give the lecture that what Mike did after hours was no one’s business as long as it didn’t interfere with business. Harvey did not get the chance, though, because Mike was pressed up against him once he had recovered from the initial shock.

“You like it, don’t you?” Mike whispered in Harvey’s ear.

No use in lying at this point, Harvey thought. “Yes.”

“Did you get hard last night? Seeing me in nothing but my panties?” Mike drew the word ‘panties’ out, his voice dropping even lower. Harvey could only nod. “Must have took a lot of self control not to fuck me right then, huh? Such a gentleman Mr. Specter.”

“Bedroom. Now,” Harvey said hoarsely.

Mike smiled and followed Harvey into the other room. “Yes, I suppose you’ve been waiting long enough.” He took off Harvey’s pants. The underwear were next, but Harvey reached out and stopped him.

“Keep those on,” he said. He quickly rid himself of his own clothes and backed Mike up into the bed. Mike’s knee hit the edge and he fell back.

“Kinky, aren’t we?” Mike asked with a smirk.

Harvey didn’t answer. He nuzzled Mike’s cock through the lace, tongue darting out for a quick taste. Mike had started to moan and threaded his fingers in Harvey’s hair.

“C’mon. Hurry up,” Mike whined.

Harvey obliged, moving the lace with his teeth. He traced Mike’s crack, lightly, and reached into the bedside table for the lube. He slicked up his fingers, easing one in.

“I’m going to make you come from just my fingers,” he said. “Come all over your panties. Then you can take them off, only so I can fuck you.”

Mike whimpered and spread his legs further apart. Harvey scissored his fingers, then, and added a third. “No, please. Fuck me now. Need you now.”

Harvey had to agree that he could not wait much longer. He fumbled for a condom and managed to get it and some lube on without making much of a mess. He positioned himself and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Mike hissed. He wrapped his legs around Harvey’s waist and pulled him forward. Harvey’s head fell back as he felt his dick rub against the panties as he began to thrust. He knew he was not going to be able to hold out. His hips snapped erratically, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room.

Harvey bit his lip and came silently. Mike’s hand was moving fast on his cock, peaking through the lacy material. Harvey pushed him away and slide down the sheets. He took Mike in his mouth and hummed every time the panties tickled his nose. Mike moaned through his own release and slumped back against the pillows.

“You owe me a new pair of underwear,” he mumbled eventually.

Harvey stood up and threw away the condom. “We have to get ready.”

“Oh, I see. One time thing? Forgot it ever happened? Makes sense. You never even kissed me.”

“I’m taking a shower,” Harvey said with a matter of fact tone. “You should come join me. Maybe you’ll get that kiss.”


End file.
